The Botanical Killer
The Botanical Killer is the fifty-eighth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the third one in the Town Outskirts district. Characters introduced: *London Brighton (Botanist) Case Background Evan Day was talking to the player about the sudden appearance of Miranda Flores, Jessica Trimmle's niece. He was shocked to hear that during the previous investigation, Daniel Mossle had asked Ashton Baldebin for a strand of hair. He thought he knew why Daniel had done that, but all of his theories and explanations remained unsaid after Alan Smith entered the room to ask them to go to the botanical garden which was unusually locked when it was meant to be open. Evan and the player went only to find the dead body of Carla Prown (a woman who had sued Jamin Family Company for polluting her garden) and start a new murder investigation. Just when the case was starting, Evan found a leaflet at the greenhouse along with the victim's corpse, and it turned out to be a call for solidarity looking for blood donors. The one who needed the blood was in fact Miranda Flores, whom the player had learnt about during the last case. She asked the team if they knew where she could find Jessica Trimmle, and Evan replied that she had died 21 years ago. She said that she was searching for her to tell her something about one of her cousins and that it was related to finding a criminal. Evan thought that this cousin related to the criminal could be Harry Clover or either someone else he didn't mention. After finding out that the victim's house used to be Miranda's house many years ago, she was interrogated. She said that after Suzanne Trimmle (her mother) died in a car crash, Emilio (her father) took her to Fairwhites to live with him. One day she discovered she had an illness in her blood, so realizing she could be about to die, she returned to Townville to meet her aunt Jessica and her cousins again, and also to look for blood donors there and try her luck. The team also found out that Jamin Family Company was abusing their new project, doing things like transgenic watermelon-snails. Some of the creatures could end up being radiactive, and instead of warning the Jamin about what they were doing, Evan decided to go and help London Brighton who was doing some research about the Jamin's transgenic production. They also found out that someone had stolen Carla's snail farm, most presumably the Jamin to use them for their experiments. Later on, the team sent some strands of hair to Daniel to get them analyzed. Evan saw his chance and made it look like it was the killer's hair and tried to frame Daniel saying it was his, so when he got fed up he gave Evan a strand of his hair to get it analyzed and prove his innocence. This way, Evan got Daniel's hair just like Daniel had done with Ash. He said he would use it to see if his theory was right or not. Near the end of the day, the team was able to gather all the necessary evidence to incriminate Jessica Newman from the botanical shop as the killer. She said that Carla had accidentally killed her brother, Winston, three years before. When Jessica met Carla again she told her that she was Winston's brother but Carla didn't pay any attention to the topic. Jessica was mad because Carla didn't care about her brother who she had killed, so she let her die the same way Winston had died. Judge Gonzalez sentenced Jessica to 30 years in jail with a chance for parole in 20. The next day, Octavius Keys went with the player to talk to Gerard Jamin and Jessica Newman so that they could donate blood for Miranda, who still needed to get her illness cured. Besides, they got Gerard's cellphone and managed to connect to the Jamin's wi-fi, so they gave the mobile to Lindsey Vain to see if there was anything important to find there, and ended up figuring out that the kidnapper behind Marco DiGiappo and Carla Prown's cases was one of the members of the Jamin family. When they talked to Miranda about her blood donors, Octavius asked about the criminal she wanted to catch. She didn't say much apart from some plants from the greenhosue having died over a year before. They discovered that the plants had been poisoned by Dr. Cyanide and that those plants had died, but after that the plants started getting poisoned but managed to stay alive. Dr. Cyanide had said at the greenhouse that they had arrived in Townville shortly before the murder of Laurean Ohdie. With all these new knowledge, they also learnt that Gino Reina had been attacked by the Lightning Phantom and that his ex-wife had dennounced the phantom, having Gino kept it as a secret. Stats Victim *'Carla Prown' (Found dead in a greenhouse with her skin burnt and sweaty.) Murder Weapon *'Hyperthermia' Killer *'Jessica Newman' Suspects Miranda Flores (Harry Clover's cousin) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: - Gerard Jamin (Robert Jamin's son) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses pink lipstick Suspect's appearance: - London Brighton (Botanist) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses pink lipstick - The suspect eats lollipops Suspect's appearance: - Utah Krish (Cleaner) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses pink lipstick - The suspect eats lollipops Suspect's appearance: - Jessica Newman (Botanical shop assistant) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses pink lipstick - The suspect eats lollipops Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer uses pink lipstick. *The killer eats lollipops. *The killer is a woman. *The killer doesn't have brown hair. *The killer is under 30 years old. Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' Death at the jungle *Investigate Greenhouse (Clues: Victim's body, Thermostat, Faded paper) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Thermostat (Result: Pink substance) *Analyze Pink substance (10:00:00) *Examine Faded paper (Result: Call for solidarity) *Contact Miranda Flores *Examine Cellphone (Result: Cellphone serial) *Analyze Cellphone serial (6:00:00) *Investigate Carla's yard (Clues: Heap of trash, Stained plank) *Examine Heap of trash (Result: Broken device) *Examine Broken device (Result: Geiger counter) *Analyze Geiger counter (6:00:00) *Talk to London Brighton about the Geiger counter you found *Examine Ear print (Result: Gerard Jamin's ear print) *Question Gerard Jamin about the victim's house *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2:' Transgenic greenhouse *Get Utah Krish away from the crime scenes *Investigate Botanical shop (Clues: Garbage can, Purple leaflet, Faded advertisement) *Examine Garbage can (Result: Pink pieces) *Examine Pink pieces (Result: Half-eaten lollipop) *Analyze Half-eaten lollipop (12:00:00) *Examine Beauty contestant's face (Result: Jessica Newman's face) *Look for Jessica Newman *Examine Faded advertisement (Result: Jamin's transgenic food propaganda) *Analyze Coded adress (3:00:00) *Investigate Polluted stream (Clues: Metal box, Plastic tube) *Examine Time capsule (Result: Open time capsule) *Ask Miranda to explain what her time capsule is about *Examine Plastic tube (Result: Green bits) *Analyze Green bits (9:00:00) *Give London Brighton more information for her research *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) 'Chapter 3:' A tragedy for a tragedy *Quiz Gerard Jamin about the snails theft *Investigate Yeast stall (Clues: Cleaning trolley, Tracing paper) *Examine Cleaning trolley (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair (12:00:00) *Tell Utah Krish to explain why she did witchcraft *Examin Tracing paper (Result: Unknown boy) *Examine Unknown boy (Result: Winston Newman) *Ask Jessica Newman about her brother's death *Investigate Vines corner (Clues: Pile of leaves, Lollipop wrapper) *Examine Pile of leaves (Result: Plastic pieces) *Examine Plastic pieces (Result: Pasteur pipette) *Analyze Pasteur pipette (12:00:00) *Examine Lollipop wrapper (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva (8:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Creepy Crops 3 (No stars) 'Creepy Crops 3 - Transfusion' *Talk to Gerard Jamin about donating blood *Examine Wi-fi settings (Result: Cellphone connected to wi-fi net) *Analyze Gerard's cellphone (12:00:00) (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Jessica Newman about donating blood *Analyze Octavius' blood (14:00:00) *Tell Miranda about her donors and ask her what she wants (Reward: Green helmet, Green mask, 20,000 coins) *Investigate Greenhouse (Clues: Frayed paper) *Examine Frayed paper (Result: Schedule revealed) *Question Jessica about the victim and the dead plants case *Examine Gino's drawer (Result: Dennouncement) *Investigate Next Case (No stars) Trivia *This case was originally going to feature Robert Jamin and Steve Zasts as suspects and not Gerard Jamin or Miranda Flores. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville